The Doctor's Rescue Team
by SkyKnightZeifly
Summary: The Doctor has just finished an adventure with Rory and Amy. Feeling a little bored, he decides to set out once more. This time, he is investigating a little blip on his TARDIS monitor. This blip takes him on an astounding adventure into a realm he has never even heard of before.
1. A Tiny Blip

"Goodbye Ponds!" the Doctor calls out as he watches them walk up to their front door. He waves one final time and stepped back into his TARDIS. His latest adventure with the Ponds had involved saving the planet of Klaetheel from a horde of angry Daleks who had crashed. It had been a pretty close call, but in the end, they had managed to get rid of all the Daleks and blow up their ship. Now the Doctor was ready for another adventure. He flipped a couple levers, pushed some buttons, jiggled a knob, and took off. The lovely wurring sound filled his ears as he flew through all of time and space looking for something interesting. As he looked at the monitor, he spotted a little blip that was pulsating. It looked interesting so he flipped a couple more levers, jiggled another knob, said, "Geronimo," and flew off towards the blip.

As he got closer, the TARDIS started to shake and rattle. Suddenly, he crashed. He was thrown to the floor, but he quickly jumped up and looked at the screen. "Hmmm... we seem to have landed old girl. It seems to be a structure of some sort. Well...geronimo!" With that, he opened the doors of his TARDIS. He had landed inside a small room that had absolutely nothing in it. He stepped out and the room instantly transformed. The walls started to pulse and fluctuate with various colors. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and looked around trying to find the source of the change. Suddenly, he heard a voice say, "You have arrived. There is a long journey ahead, but first, I have some questions for you."

Unable to find the owner of the voice, the Doctor replied, "Very well, ask away." The voice comes again, "A delinquent is hassling a girl on a busy street! What do you do? Help without hesitation, help even if scared, call the police, or do nothing out of fear?" The Doctor thinks for a moment and replies, "Well naturally I'd jump right in and help without hesitation." Suddenly, a screen popped up on the Doctor's right. It looked like a score keeper with the words Docile, Hardy, Lonely, Timid, Brave, Quirky, Calm, Impish, Relaxed, Jolly, Hasty, Naïve, and Sassy. There were two tally marks next to the word Brave. The Doctor studied the screen for a moment before the voice began to speak once more, "A foreign person has started up a conversation with you. To be honest, you don't have a clue what he's saying. How do you reply? Laugh, ask them to repeat what they just said, or excuse yourself politely." The Doctor thought for a moment. He tried to imagine the situation and eventually replied, "I would probably ask them to repeat themselves." As he finished talking, two tally marks appeared next to the word Hardy. "Well, it seems my personality is being evaluated to determine something, but just what is that something?" The Doctor muttered to himself as the voice returned. "A friend brought over something you'd forgotten. How do you thank them? Regularly, with a joke, or acting cool." The Doctor doesn't even pause to consider his reply, "A regular 'thank you' always works best for me." Once more, the screen changes. This time there are two tally marks next to Jolly.

"This makes no sense." The Doctor says, "How do my answers determine what goes on to the screen. Is there some kind of grading sheet that I'm being compared to?" The voice gives no answer. Instead, it continues with the questions. "A test is coming up. How do you study for it? Study hard, study at the last second, or ignore the test and play." The Doctor is getting rather annoyed but responds, "Why would I study for a test? I already know just about everything there is to know." Two tally marks appear once more on the screen. This time they are next to Impish. "Are there many things you would like to do?" the voice inquires? "Yes as a matter of fact." The Doctor responds. Two more tally marks appear. One next to Hardy and the other next to Impish. The Doctor is ready for this to be over. He attempts to get back into his TARDIS, but he is stopped by an invisible force. "Very well then, I shall play this little game." He settles down and gets ready to answer more questions.

"Are you often late for school or meetings?"

"Well... yes." One mark to Sassy, and two more to Relaxed. "Can you focus on something you like"

"Definitely yes." Two marks to Hardy, and one point to Docile. "Would you go into a haunted house?"

"Absolutely! I always love a good thrill." Three points to Brave. "Can you sincerely thank someone when you are grateful?"

"Yes." 1 point to Calm, and two points to Docile. "Do you dream of lounging around idly without much excitement?"

"NO!" two points to Impish. "Do you fall asleep without noticing?"

"Nope." Two points for Hardy. "Do you like groan inducing puns?"

"Can't say that I do no." Two points to Sassy. "Now hang on!" The Doctor burst out, "How was that reply sassy!?"

"Do you like pranks?"

"Not sure I like where this is going, but no." one point to Docile, and one point to Relaxed. "Do you like to imagine things for your own amusement?"

"Yes." Two points for Naïve. "Do others often call you childish?"

"Probably yes." Two points to Naïve, and one point to Jolly. "Do you feel lonesome when you are alone?" This made the Doctor stop. He had been about to say no, but then he paused. He thought of all the companions he had lost. All the people he couldn't save. He thought of Rory and Amy and Riversong. The he replied quietly, "Yes, yes I do feel lonely when I'm alone." One tally mark appeared next to Timid and another two popped up next to Lonely. The screen flashed once and then the walls went blank. The screen was the only difference in the room. It showed "Docile - IIII, Hardy - IIIIIII, Lonely - I, Timid - I, Brave - IIII, Quirky, Calm -I , Impish - IIIII, Relaxed - II, Jolly - II, Hasty, Naïve - IIII, and Sassy - III". The Doctor examines his "results" for a few moments and then hears the voice say, "This is the final question. Are you a boy or a girl?" The Doctor replies, "Well...I suppose right now I'm a boy." Then he mutters to himself, "In the future, however, I could be a girl." The voice says, "Thank you. Your journey will now begin. There will be many trials, but there will be many friends to aid and guide you." With that, the wall in front of the Doctor opens up to reveal a swirling mass that slightly resembles the time vortex. The floor starts to move towards the anomaly and the Doctor is pulled towards it. He only has a moment to think _what have I gotten myself into this time_ before he is sucked through the vortex.


	2. A New Perspevctive

**AN: Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry for the wait in between chapters. I'm gonna try to post a chapter a week, but I have school so things may be a bit crazy. I love all of you and hope you continue to follow the story. Don't forget to R&R!**

The Doctor could feel the sunlight on his eyes, but he didn't want to open them. He was so comfortable here and he was still trying to figure out what had happened to him. As he was pondering the past few minutes, he heard a voice saying, "Hey! Wake up! Are you okay?" The Doctor's eyes popped open and he saw a very strange creature standing in front of him. It looked like a turtle, but it wasn't the size of any turtle he'd ever seen. It was also very blue. The Doctor stood up and saw that the turtle was as tall as he was. Upon closer examination, he realized that everything was bigger than it should have been. "I so glad you're awake!" the turtle said, "So what's your name?" The Doctor was taken aback by the giant, talking, blue turtle, but he recovered quickly. "I'm the Doctor. Could you tell me where I am?"

"Doctor? That's a funny name for a charmander. I've never heard anything like that before." The turtle replied. "My name is Zeni. It's nice to meet you!"

"A pleasure," the Doctor said, "What kind of creature are you, if I might ask?"

"Creature? I've never been called that before. I guess I'm a squirtle if that's what you mean." The Doctor looked at Zeni and saw a tail protruding from the back of its shell. Then the creature's species clicked. "Oh, you're a squirrel and a turtle! That's why you're called a squirtle!"

"Well, I don't know what a squirrel or a turtle is, but sure if that means something good." Zeni replied. The Doctor didn't hear him though, he was too busy thinking. He wasn't sure where he was and he seemed to have lost his TARDIS. Things weren't looking so good, but, then again, most of his adventures looked a lot worse than this. He decided to see what happened. Then he realized that he had missed something in their conversation. "Wait, what did you call me?"

"What?" Zeni asked startled.

"Just a moment ago you commented on my name. You said, 'that's a funny name for a -' What was it you called me?"

"A charmander," Zeni replied thoroughly confused now, "but surely you knew that you were a charmander." The Doctor looked at himself for the first time since he'd a woken. He now discovered why everything seemed so large. It wasn't that everything else was bigger, he was just smaller. His skin was a bright orange and he had a light spot on his stomach. He looked behind him to see a long tail swishing back and forth. Then he saw the flame on the end of the tail and lost it. "Help! I'm on FIRE!" he ran in circles trying to put out the fire. He even tried rolling on the ground. "What are you doing?" Zeni inquired. The Doctor stopped rolling on the ground. He looked up and replied, "I'm on fire. I'm trying to put it out."

"You're pretty funny. All charmander have fire on the end of their tail. I assume it has something to do with being a fire type." Zeni said chuckling. The Doctor was about to inquire about this anomaly further when they heard someone shout, "HELP! My baby! Somebody please help!"


	3. A Plea for Help

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long in between chapters. I got really caught up in school and whatnot. Anyways, thank you for all the support you guys show. It really means a lot to me! Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

The Doctor turned as he heard the scream. He saw a large butterfly flying towards them. "Please help!" It cried, "Please help me!" Zeni leapt into action. "What happened?" He asked calmly. "There was an earthquake and my son fell into a crack! He's just a baby! He won't last long down there! Please save him!" Zeni reassured the butterfly and turned to the Doctor. "Well, are you going to help me?" the Doctor thought for a moment. He was stuck in a world he knew nothing about, he had transformed into some kind of fire creature, and now this butterfly was asking for his help. He knew he had to help. It was in his nature to help others. "I'll do what I can." Zeni nodded and turned back to the butterfly. "Where did this happen?" He asked. "It was just back there a short distance." She replied, "There is an opening, but I'm not strong enough to go in there. Oh please save him!"

"Don't worry ma'am. We'll get your son out safe." With that, Zeni and the Doctor took off in the direction that the butterfly had pointed. They soon came to a crevice with only one way down. It looked dangerous and they descended with caution. At the bottom, they looked around. They saw two paths going off in different directions. "We could cover more ground if we split up," the Doctor said to Zeni, "however, it would be wiser to stick together since we don't know what else is down here." Zeni nodded and then looked at the two paths. "I think we should stick together and take the path on the right." The Doctor thought for a second. Then he walked towards the right-hand path. They wandered around for a while before they came to a large cavern. Inside the cavern was a floating boulder with arms. This surprised the Doctor, but he didn't have time to marvel at this spectacle. As soon as it saw him, the creature charged him. He jumped out of the way and barely avoided the attack. Once again, Zeni jumped into action with a cool head. He ran behind the rock and spewed water from his mouth at a very high velocity. It struck the rock with a great amount of force.

"Wait, why are we fighting?" the Doctor shouted. No one was listening though. Zeni dodged out of the rock's next charge and this time spit bubbles at the rock. They popped with a loud noise and also had a huge impact on the rock. The rock wobbled for a moment and then fell to the ground. "Are you alright?" Zeni called out. The Doctor nodded and then asked, "Why did it attack us?"

"Who knows. A lot of Pokémon have been on edge lately. With that earthquake, I'm sure it affected rock and ground types like geodude here quite heavily."

"Well, I don't approve of fighting."

"You are a rather strange charmander aren't you?"

"I'm not a charmander. I'm a time lord from the planet Galifrey!"

"No you're not. You're definitely a charmander."

"No, I'm a time lord. I was traveling in my TARDIS and I found a new planet. I went to check it out and got stuck in this quiz thingy. Then the floor started moving and pushed me through this swirly portal thingy. The next thing I knew, you were shaking me awake!" Zeni stared at the Doctor for a moment. Then he remembered something that had happened a long time ago. "I see." He said, "Well, first things first, we need to save the Caterpie. After that, there's someone you need to meet. Now, in order to save Caterpie, we're going to have to fight. I'm sorry, but the other Pokémon won't back down. We will have to fight them and I can't do it on my own. Are you with me?" The Doctor looked at Zeni. He knew nothing of this world and he was very confused about everything that was happening. He decided his best and safest option was to follow Zeni and do what he needed to do to get back to his TARDIS. "Very well," he said finally, "I'll help you rescue this Caterpie and then I'll go with you to see this person." Zeni nodded and they continued deeper into the cave.


	4. Fight or Fight

**AN: Hey guys, how was your Thanksgiving? I'm hanging with my family today, but I figured you guys deserved a little present from me. I hope you all had a great turkey day. I love you all! Don't forget to R&R!**

As the Doctor and Zeni delved further into the crevice, they kept their eyes open. Out of the corner of his eye, Zeni saw a Pidgey charging towards them. "Look out!" he yelled. The Doctor turned just in time to be smacked in the face with a ton of feathers. He recoiled a bit from the blow but jumped on the offensive. He swung with his right arm and felt his claws connect with their assailant. Zeni blasted water from his mouth and hit Pidgey square in the back. Pidgey reeled from the force of the blows. It was staggering and looked like it was a bout to collapse. Suddenly, the Doctor felt a strange heat welling up in the back of his throat. He opened his mouth and flames burst forth. The fire engulfed Pidgey and then disappeared as quickly as they had come. Pidgey lay on the ground unable to continue. The Doctor stood frozen in a state of shock. He was confused and a little scared. "What was that?" he asked more to himself. "That," said Zeni, "was you learning a new move."

"A new move?"

"A new technique, attack, whatever you want to call it."

"Does this specific technique have a name?"

"In fact, it does. It's called flamethrower."

"Flamethrower." The Doctor said testing out the word. It seemed an appropriate name for the torrent of flames that had burst from his mouth. However, this just gave the Doctor more questions. "How did I learn a new technique? I didn't train or anything."

"Look," Zeni said, "I don't know how things work where you come from, but here we are watched over by the great Arceus. He sees everything that happens in this world. If he sees a Pokemon that he deems worthy, he bestows a new ability or move on them." The Doctor thought about this explanation. He wasn't sure about this Arceus, but he couldn't see any other explanation. He nodded and they moved on. They found a path that led further into the crevice. As they descended a very narrow strip of rock, they were assaulted from in front and behind. Squirtle turned around and began a struggle with a Wurmple. Meanwhile, the Doctor was kept busy by a Sunkern. The Doctor took a deep breath and prepared to use the new flamethrower technique. Just as he was about to unleash the flaming torrent, he was wrapped in a silky, white string. He stumbled and fell onto the Sunkern. They tumbled the rest of the way down. When they reached the bottom, they were both pretty beat up. The Doctor managed to stand up, but the Sunkern didn't move. The Doctor rushed over and checked to see how bad it was hurt. It had bruises all up and down it, but it was still breathing. As the Doctor was examining the Sunkern, it began to glow. There was a brief flash of light and the Sunkern vanished. The Doctor looked around confused. "What happened?" the Doctor asked. He heard a voice call out his name, "Doctor, you need not worry. I have taken it to a safe place."


	5. Rescue Complete!

**AN: How is everyone doing? Did you like the cliffhanger last chapter? Well, have no fear! here's the next part! Don't forget to R&R!**

The Doctor looked around startled. "Who said that?" he asked. As he was trying to locate the speaker, his vision went hazy. He heard the voice again, "Not yet child, it is not yet time for you to know me. Just know that I watch over this world. I take care of its inhabitants and I have transported the Sunkern to a safe place." As the voice faded, the Doctor's vision returned to normal. He shook his head and looked around. He saw Zeni running down the slope towards him. "Are you okay?" Zeni called out. "I'm fine," the Doctor replied, "how about you?"

"All in one piece thankfully." The Doctor nodded and then turned around to look ahead. There was only one way they could go, so they caught their breath and moved forward. They were vary cautious as they continued farther down the path. The Pokémon had become more reckless and stronger as they had come farther. They didn't speak much. They were both out of breath already, and words would only alert other Pokémon to their location. Suddenly, they saw a light ahead. They paused for a moment and glanced at each other. With a nod, they dashed towards the light preparing to fight. As they burst from the darkness into the light, they spun so that they stood back-to-back to cover each other. Their eyes scanned everything around them. No one attacked them and nothing came flying towards them. Then Zeni spotted something hiding in a corner. "We see you," he said in a carrying voice, "come out now or we'll attack."

"WAIT! Please don't attack me!" the figure cried out in a very frightened voice. The figured moved towards them. Zeni relaxed as he saw it was the Caterpie they had been searching for. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Your mom sent us to find you. She's very worried about you." The Caterpie looked overjoyed. It ran out to them. Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw something dart towards Caterpie. He reacted instantly. He shouted at Caterpie to duck and shot a roaring flame towards the attacker. As Caterpie flung himself to the ground, the fire struck the Pidgey with tremendous force and sent it crashing into the ground. Zeni dashed in and grabbed Caterpie as the Doctor charged forward to fight the Pidgey who was regaining its feet. The Pidgey took one look at the Doctor, who was readying a second flamethrower attack, and took to the air and flew away. The Doctor turned to Zeni and Caterpie and said, "Are you two okay?" Zeni nodded clutching Caterpie in his arms and looking around for more attackers. "I think we should get out of here as soon as possible." Zeni said calmly. the Doctor agreed and they moved back the way they had come. The path back was easier, and they didn't have to fight as many Pokémon. They reached the opening they had first entered the crevice through and heaved a huge sigh of relief. They emerged from the cave and heard someone exclaim, "Sammy!" They saw the Butterfree who had sought their help standing in front of them with tears in her eyes. Caterpie jumped out of Zeni's arms and ran to his mother. It was a glorious reunion of mother and son. Zeni and the Doctor stood back and let them have their moment. After a few minutes, Butterfree remembered them. She turned to them with tears running down her face. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked.

"You don't have to pay us," Zeni said, "We were happy to help."

"Still," Butterfree said, "I feel like I should thank you for returning my son." She thought for a moment and then said, "Here, take these. It's not much, but it's the least I could do." She held out several berries that were perfectly round and a deep shade of blue. Zeni took them with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much!" Butterfree said. With that, Butterfree and Caterpie turned and walked away. Zeni waved goodbye and turned to the doctor. "Well, that turned out really well didn't it?" he said. The Doctor nodded with a smile on his face. "Well, here's your half of the berries." Zeni said holding out two of the dark blue berries. The Doctor took them and notice that Zeni's face had a strange look on it. "Umm..." Zeni started, "You know...we did pretty good together...and...I was wondering...it's always been a dream of mine...so...would you like to make a rescue team with me?" The last few words came out very fast and the Doctor had to take a second to realize what Zeni had just asked. "A rescue team?" the Doctor asked, puzzled. "You know, a group that takes on jobs to help other Pokémon." Zeni explained, "Recently, there's been a lot of weird natural disasters like that earthquake. Lots of Pokémon are affected by them just like Butterfree. Rescue teams receive notices about Pokémon that need help and take on these requests, or jobs." The doctor thought for a moment. It was his style to help others, but he didn't like the idea of helping people in return for payment. then he realized that this would be a good way to learn more about this world and the creatures that lived here. He looked at Zeni and saw a light shining in his eyes. "I'd love to be part of a rescue team with you Zeni." Zeni looked like he was about to explode with happiness. "YAY!" He shouted, "We're gonna be the best rescue team ever!"


	6. A New Home and a New Job

**Hey guys. How has everyone been? I've been running around at 5000 miles an hour for a while, but now we're back. Enjoy!**

Zeni had said they could use his house as a base until they got a real base set up. He had a huge smile on his face as he explained to the Doctor about rescue teams and what they did. The Doctor was a fast learner, and the more he learned, the more he liked the idea of a rescue team. When they reached Zeni's house, the Doctor was impressed. Zeni checked his mailbox quickly and then invited the Doctor in. It was a nice little house shaped like a dome and painted several shades of blue that gave an impression of being underwater. The windows refracted the light just enough to add to the effect. It was rather remarkable. Zeni showed the Doctor his guest room and said, "Make yourself at home. I'm going to go put up a notice about our team so that people know about us. That way they can send us requests for help." With that, he left the Doctor to settle in. The Doctor looked around the room. It was a rather simple room. There was a small bed opposite the door and there was a chest sitting next to one of the other walls.

It was pretty late so the Doctor crawled up onto the bed and laid down. There would be time for questions tomorrow. For now, he needed to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a strange purple mist. He tried to figure out where he was, but was interrupted by a voice. "How was your first day here? You did well to aid Butterfree. Your journey here is only just beginning. There will be much more work for you, but for now, rest and recover." The mist began to fade to darkness, and the Doctor called out, "Wait! Who are you? Why have you brought me here?" He received no answer and he was soon surrounded by pure darkness. He had no other dreams that night and woke up feeling refreshed but confused. Who had spoken to him last night? The voice had sounded more feminine than the one from the cave, but he still had no idea who, or what, it could be.

"Oh, you're awake!" the Doctor turned his head and saw Zeni standing in the doorway. Well, one thing was for sure, he was definitely stuck in this new world. He got up and walked to the door.

"There's some food set out on the table in the next room. I wasn't sure what you'd want, so I prepared a few choices just to be safe." Zeni said excitedly. The Doctor nodded and walked into the next room. He saw quite a feast set out on the table. There was little berries that had been cut up and put together into a type of salad, what looked like scrambled eggs, and tiny pieces of bread, but what caught his attention most was a small plate with golden-brown sticks with a small bowl next to them. The bowl held a yellow, creamy liquid and the Doctor suspected he knew what it was. He dipped his paw into the liquid and licked it. His face lit up in a huge smile as memories of a small girl sitting in a kitchen with a strange man watching him as he ate. He picked up one of the sticks and dipped it into the custard. He bit into it and his smile grew bigger. Fish fingers and custard. His favorite. He finished off the fish fingers and started using his paw to scrape up the last of the custard. "So you like it?" Zeni asked.

"It's brilliant." The Doctor replied happily.

"I wasn't sure about it because I've never made them before, but something told me I should make it." Zeni said with pride. The Doctor set the bowl down and sighed.

"Well, what shall we do today?" he asked.

"We could go check the mail to see if there are any jobs." Zeni replied and the Doctor nodded.

"Lead on." He said with a flourish. Zeni almost sprinted out the front door with glee and excitement. The Doctor followed quickly behind him. Outside, Zeni was already at the mailbox, but he hadn't opened it yet.

"Well, go on, look inside." The Doctor said.

"I wanted to wait for you before I opened it." Zeni explained as he opened the mailbox and peered inside. His face fell as he pulled out a letter and a magazine. The letter was a notice that they had been registered as an official rescue team. The other looked like a magazine for rescue teams specifically.

"Well," Zeni said somberly, "We are a pretty new rescue team, so nobody has heard of us yet." As he spoke, a bird came down and deposited an envelope in the mailbox. The Doctor looked at Zeni with a puzzled expression, but Zeni just shrugged and reached into the mailbox. He pulled out the letter and opened it. The Doctor waited patiently while Zeni read the letter. Zeni's eyes lit up as he read it. He looked up from the letter with excitement. "We've got our first job!"


End file.
